Destiny? Forget Destiny, This Is Our Story
by Wicked Little Gryffindor
Summary: Adrianna has always been best friends with the Marauders and Lily Evans, but she finds herself falling for the one person she would never think would fall back, Sirius Black.


"Sirius bloody Black! Put me down!" I yelled as my best friend flung me over his shoulder.

"Now why would I go and do that?" He asked with a smile playing on his face.

"Because if you don't I'll kick James in the head!" I smirked, knowing he wouldn't want me to kick James. He let his grip loosen and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor.

"Funny, Black. Very funny." I said mock glaring up at him.

"I thought so." He said helping me stand up.

This was how the school year always began. Every year he would run over to me and throw me over his shoulder, no words. He would carry me onto the train then drop me on the ground.

"Missed you over break." I said standing on my feet once more.

"Same here." He said opening the door to the last compartment.

"Ah. Padfoot drop you again?" James asked seeing my hair, which was carelessly thrown about.

"Yes. Yes he did." I said laying down on the empty seat, thinking Sirius would sit next to James. Did he? Nope.

"Merlin! Sirius get off me!" I squealed out, as he sat on my stomach, trying to push him off.

"Are you trying to kill, Addy?" Remus said looking up from his book.

"She does it to me all the time." Sirius said in defense.

"But you are like twice as heavy than me!" I said as he stood up, "Besides, it's cute when I do it." I smiled inoccently. Lily walked in as I sat up making room for her and Sirius.

"Did I hear right? Did you just say you did something cute?" Lily said raising her eyebrows.

"Me? Do something cute? I would never!" I said playfully smacking her. "Where's Peter?" I asked twirling a piece of my long black hair.

"Getting food somewhere? I don't know." came James' voice. "He's abit to clingy."

I nodded putting my head on Sirius' shoulder as the compartment door open, "Hi Sirius." a silky voice called out. I sat up and looked toward the noise to see three 6th year Ravenclaws in the door way, and Rebecca Smith was the ringleader.

"Oh. You're here." She hissed looking at me.

"Pleasure to see you, too Becca." I said in a sicking sweet voice.

"It's Becky!" She snapped, then looked at Sirius, "Hey." She said smoothly as I rolled my eyes.

I looked at James 'You're kidding me.' I mouthed to him. When he didn't do anything back I flicked my hair and looked out the window. I was failing horribly trying to drown out the giggles Rebecca had. My silver eyes flickered to Remus who was looking at a book but not reading it.

I was about to ask him what was on his mind when, "Of course Sirius." was giggled sending me over the cliff. I threw the messenger bag I had and walked out the door. I sat down three feet from the door I walked out of. Waiting, for what I'm not sure, I was just waiting. I sat there for five minutes, yes I timed it, and no one came out. This made me royally pissed off.

I looked into the compartment to see James looking at Lily in a daze while Lily was looking out the window as the rain fell. Remus was staring at the bag at his feet, my bag. Sirius? He was snogging Becca. I went to put a hand through my hair when it was grabbed, I traced the hand to it's owner, Severus Snape.

"Let go of me." I hissed.

"They don't care about you." He replied making no movement what-so-ever to let go of my wrist.

"Let go of me, Snape." I hissed again.

"If they did care," He continued, "They would have followed you when you left."

I knew he was right, but I would never admit it. Never.

"Whatever. Can you let go of me?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"They don't care about you, or about what happens to you." He said again. In one swift movement your arm was free and he was sent through the door of the compartment everyone was in.

"Ah. Snivellus, nice of you to drop by." James said pointing his wand at Snape, Remus on the other hand was walking to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Nothing." I said quietly staring at the ribbon I used as shoelace.

"Then why are you crying?"

I looked up at him my normally silver eyes a steel grey. "It's nothing." I hissed dangerously.

I looked past him to Lily, "We should get changed." I said as normal as possible. Clearly it wasn't as normal as I thought it was because Lily gave me an odd look. She nodded her head and stood to get our uniforms.

"Here." She passed me my uniform.

"Has James tried to ask you out yet?" I asked her with a sly smile.

She sighs, "Not yet, but gits bound to before dinner starts."

"You know you like it." I teased rolling my eyes as I stepped into the washroom with her. I changed into my uniform and looked into the mirror.

_This needs some work._ I thought taking out my wand. I flicked my wand and the hem on my knee length skirt went up five inches. Another flick of the wrist and my loose shirt became tighter, hugging my curves. One last flick of my wand and my waist length black hair was in soft spiral curls.

"Adrianna, you look amazing." Lily gasped stepping out next to me. My eyes were outlined in a smokey black as I gave Lily her eyeliner back. We walked about five steps back to our compartment.

"Remus. Stop staring." Lily said with a slight giggle, and Remus was infact staring at me. Not that I minded, I may have had a slight crush on him and James, but he was after Lily. I also had a thing for Sirius, but I refused to be one of his 'toys' that he would be with today and leave me out in the cold tomorrow.

I sat down next to him and smiled, "Hey. Sorry I snapped earlier." I whispered looking displaced, not being the one who apolagizes.

"It's fine." He whispered back putting his arm around me and silent tears left my eyes. "Addy, what's wrong?" He finally asks.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing it. I'm sick of it." I whispered.

"Can't keep doing what?" Sirius asked pulling away from Rebecca for the first time. She huffed and left, making sure to kick the door in the intrum.

"I can't keep living there. It's absurd. They- They keep- I can't take it anymore." I cried as Lily, James, and Remus looked at me confused, but Sirius wasn't. He stood up and sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap.

"I know. I know." He kept whispering in my ear.

"What am I going to do? I have no where to go. I'm sixteen bloody years old. I can't get away." I said as Sirius stroked my hair.

"We'll figure something out." James said.

"I have to go find Midnight." I said standing up.

"I'll help you."

"Sirius it's fine, really. I don't need help to find a cat."

"Mainly because she is always in the same spot every year." He answered right back. He had a point, I kneed down and reached under the seat producing a silky pitch black cat, Midnight.

"James, I don't think staring down Lily's shirt will get her to go out with you." I whispered to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about mate." He replied.

"Lily's bra is blue."

"No. It's red." He said then realization hit him, "That's not nice Addy."

"What's red?" Lily asked turning her attention from the window.

"My bra." I said for some reason.

"And James' knows that why?" She asked confused.

"Because he's a perverted little boy." I said with a laugh.


End file.
